deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Slenderman Vs Harry Potter
Slenderman...........The child thief and demon of the ages. VS Harry Potter............The boy wizard who defeated the dark lord Voldemort. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!!?!?!???!?!?!???!!?!!?!? Slenderman: Slenderman is usually seen as a white faced man, in a black suit. He's demon who's been around for centuries, mainly kidnapping children. But in one instance he saved some from the Rake. Anyways, Slenderman is a very violent creature and will show no mercy to Mr. Potter today. Most people know of Slenderman from the game Slender where you collect 8 pages in a woodded area at night. Slenderman powers: *Slender walking *Time Travel *Camoflage *Height Change *Tentacles Harry Potter: According to a prophecy told by Sybill Trelawney, Harry would be the one to defeat the dark lord, Voldemort. Voldemort heard of this prophecy so with the help of the basterd Peter Pettigrew he discovered the Potter's location in Godric's Hollow. He killed Lily and James Potter and tried to do the same to Harry. His curse backfired and since then Harry has become known as the boy who lived, and ultimately he defeated Voldemort in the battle of Hogwarts. Harry's Spells (Most used that is. He'll be able to use others but he's used these the most.) *Expelliarmus (disarming curse) *Stupefy (stunning spell) *Protego (shield charm) *Reducto (blasting curse) *Impedimenta (impedes movement) X-Factors: SM/HP Brutality: 100/72 Slenderman gets this x-factor as he is a brutally violent demon with absolute no mercy, no regrets, and no humanity. Harry on the other hand only kills as a last resort, which he did with Voldemort but even then it was indirectly killing him. Training: 64/83 Harry takes this as he was taught at Hogwarts. A school of magical learning. Slenderman didn't have anyone to teach him. Killer instinct: 92/66 Harry doesn't kill. He's a terribly good wizard. But he doesn't kill. Slenderman is a killer, and will know exactly when to strike and how. Combat effectiveness: 59/81 Harry is able to use magic to his full abilities. His abilities are better as they're more suited for direct combat. The only thing that keeps slenderman's score from being lower is the fact that this battle takes place in his woods. *Battle will take place in Slenderman's woods *Voting ends March 5, 2013 at 11:59 PM Battle: It was a dark knight. Darker than any night before it. And a skinny 17 year old dark haired boy with green eyes, glasses, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was climbing a fence. His name was Harry Potter, and he had just defeated the most evil of all dark wizards......Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle. But after he repaired his Holly wand with the elder wand, Dumbledore's portrait gave him a job to do. "Ah yes Harry, before I died I should have told you about the Slender woods. You must find 8 pages, and bring them back to Hogwarts for safe keeping." "But Professor, why?" "It'll benefit the school. But be careful, as there is a guardian who watches over the pages and will not allow anybody to take them. Oh and also, I wouldn't take Mr. Weasely or Ms. Granger with you. This is a job for one man Harry. The forrest will not allow them to enter either." "Alright then sir." Harry Potter continued up the fence as the midnight moon became covered by the clouds. "Strange," Harry said to himself as he observed the moon dissappear behind clouds. "I wonder if......" Harry climbed back over the fence and saw that the moon indeed had shown itself again as the clouds passed by it. Harry, now convinced it was just a coincidence climbed back over the fence. When he got back he noticed the moon was covered again. "I don't have time to conduct science experiements. I need to get these pages for Dumbledore. LUMOS" Harry said as the tip of his wand lit up and illuminated for him. Now that he was able to see Harry found himself at a fork in the path. To the right he saw a tall, red silo. And to the left he saw a tree without leaves. "What path should I take?" Harry asked himself, "How about left?" Harry then walked down to the left path, ever watchful for the guardian of these woods. He found himself at the tree and walked around it to find that there was not a page on this tree. "Damn" He said, "Lets try that silo back there then." Harry trekked back to the fork in the road where he decided to go left. He found the silo and searched it to find that there was in fact a page there. One with a picture of Slenderman and the word "no" written repeatedly. Harry took the page from the silo, folded it, and put it into his robe's pocket. 1/8 The Slenderman, who had been watching silently up until this point was observing Harry. Watching his each and every move. The rules of the forrest did not allow him to attack until after the first page was taken. He observed Harry make his way completeley around the silo, and then follow a path that leads to the bathrooms. "Dumbledore didn't say how creepy these woods are." Harry thought to himself, and having the urge to turn around, he saw the Slenderman. "Hello sir, I need help finding these pages" Harry called out to the man. Suddenly though, he was overcome by static in his vision. "Ughgh," Harry said to himself. He turned around and the feeling was gone. "Strange, he said" Eventually Harry made his way to the bathroom and searched each and every room while also watching out for the man he saw. Eventually though, Harry came to realize that a page simply wasn't here. "Again with not finding a page," Harry said. "Dumbledore did say that there's only 10 possible places these pages could be. This means that that I won't have trouble finding the others. Aside from whitey back there." Harry exits the bathroom to see a series of oil containers. He goes in and out between the containers to find a page that says FOLLOWS with a picture of Slenderman and a tree. Harry takes it and puts it with the other page. 2/8 Slenderman was picking up the pace in following Harry. Harry was cutting through some trees when he sees Slenderman in the middle of 3 large rocks. The static is overtaking Harry again, as well as some minor coughing. "I don't have time for this, EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Harry shouts, a red jet of light shooting towards Slenderman who, holding nothing isn't fazed. But when the spell passes, Harry notices that Slenderman isn't there. "Hopefully that'll show him. Now to find the next page." Harry looked in and around the rocks and found a page with the words CAN'T RUN on it. 3/8 By this point, Harry is starting to get sick. He collapses to his knees, coughs, and vomits up his last meal. He turns and sees Slenderman 50 feet away. "REDUCTO" Harry shouts. Slenderman vanishes and the curse hits a tree and explodes it. Harry, now feeling slightly better gets up, wipes the vomit from his mouth and continues on his way. He walks on the path this time and finds a cross walled area. Suddenly though, Slenderman is in front of him. The tentacles start to wrap themselves around Harry, and just when Slenderman tries mind control. To his surprise though, its not working. "Whyyyyyy isssssss thissssss notttttt workinnngngggg?" Slenderman says in a low hiss of a whisper. Not wasting anytime in explaning, Harry reaches his wand and makes a shield between him and Slenderman. "PROTEGO" Harry shouts, seperating him and Slenderman for the moment. However, Slenderman's sickness is causing Harry to weaken, which weakens his shield. Slenderman's tentacles begin slashing through Harry's shield and they eventually get to Harry. He is slashed horizontally on the chest but he won't give up. Slenderman tries to intimidate Harry by changing his height, and becoming a 15 foot tall version of himself. Harry remembers something Dumbledore said to him: "The beast that guards these pages may be connected to the Dementors that cause you fear Harry. It wouldn't hurt to attempt a Patronus charm." And so Harry, while struggling against the Slenderman's sickness and static vision remembers a happy moment. He remembers that moment in the forbidden forrest, when all was hopeless the Ressurection Stone allowed him to see Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius. He gets this moment and shouts "EXPECTO PATRONUM". A silver stag gallops out to meet slenderman which knocks him down with its antlers. Slenderman is then reduced to his 6 foot tal form, shaken, but not yet defeated. Harry then attempts a stunning spell to finish him off, but Slenderman strikes back with the sickness and the static in Harry's vision. Harry, now wishing he had taken occlumency more seriously collapses to the ground in pain. Slenderman is closing in for the kill when suddenly Harry points his wand at Slenderman where his face is supposed to be, and blasts him with a Stunning Spell. The impact knocks Slenderman back, and collapses him where he stood. Harry, now panting with exhaustion and happy to be alive continues his search for the pages, and then leaves for Hogwarts. WINNER: Harry Potter Category:Blog posts